<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Situation Normal by Daegaer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906133">Situation Normal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer'>Daegaer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pretend to be Human [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saiyuki (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Robots &amp; Androids, Friendship, M/M, Teenagers, Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:14:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo and Hakkai observe Goku.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Hakkai/Sha Gojyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pretend to be Human [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1152416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Situation Normal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gojyo carefully shook a single, translucent capsule into a small cup. It was the only actual vitamin in all of Goku's "vitamins" as far as he could see. The tiny informational leaflet was mostly in a script his memory banks had no files on, but he could see the numbers. He had no idea why any human would need a pill that supplemented their needs at over five hundred per cent for every vitamin and mineral in the first place, but then he hadn't designed humans. Shoddy workmanship. He casually held the cup in his hand and rattled it slightly as he came up to Goku.</p>
<p>"<i>Your. Medicine. Master. Goku.</i>"</p>
<p>Goku looked up at him  quickly, and Gojyo nodded slightly. Goku took the cup, looked as subtly as he could and made too much of a production of tossing the pill down with his tea.</p>
<p>"Thanks," he said, giving the cup back. "Oh, hey! Sanzo! Look at those goats, Sanzo! Wouldn't it be great if we could run up rocks like that?"</p>
<p>"It'd be great if <i>I </i> could run up rocks away from the lot of you," Sanzo muttered. "You're feeling better, then?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," Goku said, stretching. "I guess I was just tired, the last day or so." He whipped his head around to look up at a bird, a mere speck in the sky. "Is that an eagle? I bet it's an eagle."</p>
<p>Gojyo retreated to where Hakkai was attempting to reason with the tent, as if anything but brute force had ever worked with the stupid thing.</p>
<p>"<i>Let's just get this strut folded,</i>" Hakkai said soothingly, pushing on a stubborn strut as the tent remained inflated and annoying.</p>
<p>"<i>Take. A. Knife. To. It,</i>" Gojyo said. "<i>We. Can. Pull. The. Fabric. Over. The. Skeleton. At. Night.</i>"</p>
<p>The strut under Hakkai's hands folded all at once, leaving him staggering.</p>
<p>"<i>How terribly violent an image</i>," he said mildly. "<i>I still don't believe it's in any way self-aware, Gojyo.</i>"</p>
<p>"<i>Huh.</i>"</p>
<p>Hakkai looked over at their beloved masters and frowned. Gojyo wished he wouldn't do that; what was the point of such a gesture without a human to witness it? Perhaps he didn't know he was programmed to do such things.</p>
<p>"<i>Have you given Goku his medication yet?</i>"</p>
<p>Gojyo very carefully glared at the tent rather than look around.</p>
<p>"<i>Yeah. Why?</i>"</p>
<p>"<i>Well. It's just -</i>" Hakkai's voice trailed off and he winced.</p>
<p>Gojyo felt that was enough of a reason to be able to look around. He felt his internal alarms begin to activate at the sight of Goku scrambling up the cliff, apparently launching a one-teen assault on the goats. He twitched as Goku leapt sideways from one boulder to land precariously on another, laughing as the goats skipped higher out of reach.</p>
<p>"<i>Shit.</i>"</p>
<p>"<i>Sometimes over the last weeks I've wondered if he's still taking it. I'd have thought at least one side-effect of his medication would have been to keep him somewhat calmer,</i>" Hakkai said. "<i>Perhaps he has developed a tolerance to it</i>."</p>
<p>"<i>Even. Sanzo. Had. Energy. At. That. Age.</i>"</p>
<p>Hakkai laughed quietly. "<i>You make it sound like he's an old man.</i>" He looked in approval at the tent. "<i>Oh, good. It's folded itself.</i>"</p>
<p>"<i>Yeah</i>," Gojyo said absently, watching Goku still chasing the goats, Sanzo far below sitting staring deep into a cup of tea, unaware of what was happening above him. Gojyo wondered if someone had reprogrammed him to feel ill at the mere thought of Sanzo looking up at the cliff. Why couldn't Goku just act normally?</p>
<p>"<i>Yeah</i>," he repeated, wresting his attention back to the tent and Hakkai. "<i>Good</i>."</p>
<p>He had to think of some way to hide what he'd done.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>